harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Confrontation Part 2
The Big Confrontation continues. The morning came, and everyone once again assembled at the Law Enforcement Center. Annie Sanford was asleep in her hotel room; the events having harmed her severely. "All right, now," Anne Hamilton said, "who is next to confront her? The Watkinses and The Sanfords have confronted her. Who wants to go next?" "I think it's my turn," Angela Mercier said, "it's been a while since I've confronted her." "Very well," Anne said, "I'll have Roberta bring the prisoner to the visiting area." So, Karen, Angela and Aileen marched down to the visitors area. Celia looked as smug as ever, which infuriated Aileen. "Well, well, well," Celia cackled, "Come to Mother, Aileen." "That trick won't work today," Aileen sneered at her, "you bloody well know that! You are asking to be done in, for all the crimes you have done! To me, to my family, to my brother, Dylan, to everyone in this town!" Celia dismissed her rants, "Oh, Pish Posh!" she sneered, "I loved doing all I did to you!" Angela glared at her former employee, "You are beyond contemptable," she said angrily, "you've lied your way into a job, and now you've murdered those lawyers in Australia! You are disgusting!" Karen shot her a nasty look, "You've gotten away with way too much!" she yelled, "You can't always win!" "Shut up!" Celia ranted, "I will always win, and you well know it!" Angela; Aileen and Karen stormed off in rage, while Celia laughed herself silly. The Merciers went back to the office, the disappointment on their faces. "I'm sorry, all," Anne said, "she must have been rather nasty to you." "Yeah, wasn't it," Karen said, "She was really beyond the loop this time." "Well, then," Anne said briskly, "Who shall be next?" "I think we should be," Susan said, "After all, she had murdered Allison." Now, the Corwin family marched down to the visitors area. Dylan went with Alex, who wanted him close. Celia cackled with glee as she saw them march down the hallway. "Well, if it isn't the limeys!" she said nastily. "Don't insult where we're from," Genevieve snapped, "You need to be prosecuted for Allison's murder." "Ha!" she gloated, "I had a blast killing your stupid granddaughter." Alex glared at her, "You were the one who played with her mind, as you always do," he snapped at her, "then when she wasn't of any use to you anymore, you eliminated her!" "Which was a lot of fun!" Celia cackled, "If I had my way, I would have manipulated her to killing her sister, and I almost did!" "You're nothing but a monster, Feldman," Dylan snapped at her, "never mind all you've done to me and my family. But you murdered too many people, and I'm surprised you've not been killed!" "I will always be indestructible!" Celia laughed, "Now get the hell out of my presence!" Those words stung Dylan, Alex held him tightly, and this time, Susan took charge. "You have no right to say anything like that to my son in-law," she said furiously, "You're the one behind bars, not him! And you have no call to say anything of that caliber!" Roberta Monroe grabbed Celia's arm and twisted it behind her back, "You shut up, Feldman," she said angrily, "and you appologize to Dylan for what you said to him!" "NO!" Celia crowed, "I have nothing to apologize for!" "Let's get out of here, darlings," Susan said, "she is beyond impossible." And so they went back down to the main lobby. Rosemary looked stunned when she saw Dylan coming back, with tears in his eyes. "What did that monster do to you?" she wailed, rushing to her brother, "You're crying!" "She was only being a pain, Rose," Susan said, "Thankfully, Alex was there for him." "Well, we'd best call it a day again," Anne said, "again, I am sorry for what happened. We'll begin again tomorrow, you all get some rest." "Thanks, Anne," Dylan said, and the entire company left, Dylan walked close to Alex, and he put his arm around his spouse. Anne felt awful, for what Celia had said to him must have been brutal. The Big Confrontation concludes on the next Harpers Falls Category:Episodes